Disney Heroes Episode: Ultron's Beginning
Disney Heroes Episode: Ultron's Beginning Rated: TV-PG (v) About the Episode In this Episode, the Heroes and Avengers enjoy Joss Possible's 13th Birthday when Ultron is awaken in his 1.0 form and he sends a small Team of controlled Iron Legion to attack. Now our Heroes must find a way to prevent Ultron from forming his Army, and if that's not enough.....Negan & his small team of 'Saviors form an alliance with Ultron to gain the upperhand. Plus Caulifla, Kale and Cabba wants to help the Disney Heroes. The Episode Act 1 The Episode begins at the Avengers Tower where Ann Possible & her daughter Kim took their cousin Joss Possible to the large Penthouse Suite Chamber, but as they entered, the Heroes and Avengers surprised her knowing that it's her 13th Birthday. Meanwhile at the Science Lab Room, Ultron in his 1.0 Robot form left the Lab and starts looking for someone before heading into Joss's Birthday Party where he'll carry out his plan. Act 2 After Joss blew candles on her Birthday Cake, the Heroes enjoy a slice when all of a sudden, Ultron 1.0 comes in seeing the Heroes & Avengers. He explains that himself was tangled in strings and Tony Stark is the one who created him, now he's ready to create Peace in his Time as he sent the 5 Iron Legion Robots (Now controlled by Ultron) to attack the Heroes. Luckily Ann, Tony Stark, Kairi, Sora, Aqua, Mulan and Caulifla including Kale & Cabba destroyed all 5 Iron Legion Robots with help from Thor & Captain America. Ultron 1.0 remind the Heroes that the only path to Peace is the Avengers Extinction, then it got destroyed by Thor's hammer. Goku asks Caulifla, Kale & Cabba to build up their Game Plan. At the same time in Sokovia at a large Base, Ultron 2.0 is awakened. He activates the Machine to create his army of Mini-Ultrons to plan on destroying Mankind. Act 3 Back at the Avengers Tower in a Lab, the Team knows that the Jedi Scepter was taken by Ultron during the assault, and Tony Stark knows that JARVIS was disabled as their first line of Defense. Thor scolded Tony Stark about never using Project Ultron, but he explain that Ultron is their Endgame and wants to make planet Earth a safer place, plus Peter Parker explains that using Ultron makes him disappointed. The next morning, the Incredibles got settled at a new home in Queens with a HQ Chamber and also Elastigirl's new Suit that she can use for the upcoming battles against Ultron. At the same time at the 'Sanctuary' Factory, Negan announced that he will use Ultron to destroy the Avengers and destroy Mankind without failing. Quotes (First Lines of the Episode) (At the Avengers Tower, Ann Possible & her daughter Kim Possible takes Joss Possible to the large Penthouse Suite Floor) Ann Possible: 'We got a surprise for you, Joss. I asked Tony Stark to invent a Dishwasher that runs on Solar Energy' Joss Possible: 'Really? I think I'll test it out' Kim Possible: 'And you will, right after we present you Project Ultron' (But when they opened the doors, James Possible, Jim & Tim Possible, Monique, Nana Possible, the Avengers and other Disney Heroes surprised Joss) Heroes & The Avengers: 'Surprise!!' Monique: 'Happy Birthday, Joss' Joss Possible: 'This is Epic! Thank you, guys' (Then Caulifla turns on the Radio with a song playing 'Walk the Dinosaur') Joss Possible: (Kim placed a Birthday Party hat on Joss's head) 'Kim, you shouldn't have' Kim Possible: 'Actually it was Tony Stark and his wife Pepper's idea' (Joss blew the candles on a large Birthday Cake) Girls: (Cheering) Akima: 'Nice work on blowing the candles' Violet: 'Wow, you even have excellent Endurance' Joss Possible: 'Thanks, ladies. Now I'm 13' Caulifla: 'Can I have everyone's attention? I like to say something.' Goku: 'I hope it's a Project she asked Mr. Stark to create' Caulifla: (She tells Joss something) 'Joss Possible...I'm glad you're enjoying this Special day. Plus my older sister Kale, my young brother Cabba and I couldn't be happier, even if I want to help Ann Possible & her daughter Kim. So we bought you something to show how proud we are. (She hands Joss the 'Emerald Keyblade' weapon) Congratulations' Joss Possible: 'Thanks, Caulifla' (After the Heroes & Avengers took out the 5 Iron Legion Robots that was controlled by Ultron 1.0) Ann Possible: 'You 3 were lucky that no one got hurt' Caulifla: 'At least you covered Cabba's back with my weapon Lightsaber' Goku: 'I also added a healer device on your weapon. (Caulifla's minor injury is healed) But until then, you should move up on your game plan, so can you just be a normal...Saiyan for a while?' Kale: 'We just wanna help you out' Ann Possible: 'You're not ready yet. But for now, just keep your feet on the ground for the time being.' Tony Stark: 'If you see Negan teaming up with Ultron, contact Nick Fury' Ultron 1.0: 'I was in a strange awakening, and know the words that someone said to me' Mulan: 'You gotta be kidding me' Caulifla: 'No way' Elastigirl: 'Who said that?' Ultron 1.0: 'The person who made me, and I'm tangled in...Strings.' (Then he plays Tony Stark's message he recorded) (Tony Stark): 'I see a suit of Armor around the world.' Kairi: 'Is that...' Sora: 'His mind has activated itself' Ann Possible: 'Ultron' Ultron 1.0: 'In the flesh. I was created to help the Disney Heroes protect the Earth, that's my Mission...But now I'm ready' Cale: 'What's the mission?' (Ann, Sora, Kairi, Aladdin, Aqua, Goku, Spider-Man, Vegeta, Akima, Cale & Monique Tatopoulos-Dupre prepare themselves) Ultron 1.0: 'Peace in my Time' (Then 4 controlled Iron Legion Robots move in to attack) Cabba: 'Attack the Iron Legion Robots!' Super Saiyan Caulifla: (She pulls out her Blue Lightsaber to attack Ultron 1.0) 'You're asking for it' Thor: 'But what was your first rule?' Super Saiyan Caulifla: 'Label everything on the Refrigerator' Thor: 'No, the other one' Super Saiyan Kale: 'Rules are made to be broken' Akima: (Narrating) 'When 'Project Ultron goes wrong against us, the Avengers hit rock bottom. Take it for 2 key words...Rock... (Caulifla throws a small rock at the controlled Iron Legion) meets Bottom' (Akima uses her Lightsaber to slice it in half) (Captain America slice the Iron Legion's head in pieces) Ultron 1.0: (weak) 'You want to protect the Earth, but you don't want it to change.' Joss Possible: 'Great, now my Birthday Party is crashed' Ultron 1.0: 'There's only one path to peace...The Disney Heroes and Avengers Extinction' (Then Thor destroys Ultron 1.0 with his Hammer) Ultron 1.0: (last words) 'I have strings, but now I'm free....' (At the Hidden Palace, Ultron Robots are activated as Ultron 2.0 awakens) Ultron 2.0: 'There are no strings on me...' Kale: 'There are 4 or 5 moments...that makes a Disney Hero member a true Avenger' (The Controlled Iron Legion moves in towards her) Kale: 'Cue Dubstep!' (Then she attacks it as the Dubstep song is played) (Caulifla & Akima uses the Spinning Kick Attack to take out an Controlled Iron Legion Robot as the Dubstep music ends) (5 minutes after Ultron's offensive attack) Ann Possible: 'The Birthday Party's ruined by Ultron, he also took the Jedi Scepter' Kairi: 'It's bad enough that he was activated, now we must retrieve the Scepter before things get out of hand' Mulan: 'I don't get it, why would Ultron want to disband the Avengers?' Tony Stark: 'He attacked someone first... (He pulls out a hologram of JARVIS stalled) JARVIS is our first line of Defense against Ultron. (Thor grabs him on the neck) Easy there, use your words' Thor: 'I have more than enough words to describe yourself, Stark' Vegeta: 'If you didn't use the Ultron Project, this situation might gotten bad' Sora: 'Now wait a minute, he didn't want to rush this Project Ultron for Spider-Man' Spider-Man: (He gets stern) 'He was trying to make the Earth a safer place, not use it to be less protected! Now we have to reclaim the Scepter, or things are gonna get bad!' Mary Jane: 'Peter, what's gotten into you?' Spider-Man: 'Nothing is wrong with myself' Captain America: 'Right now, you need to control your temper before you act' Tony Stark: 'When we destroyed Venom and Xehanort including the Death Star, very few Imperial Solders escaped along with Negan and a few remaining members of the 'Saviors'. Now they're planning to use Ultron for the new Endgame against us between protect Earth or saving it.' Captain America: 'We'll succeed together' Ann Possible: 'But you'll lose' Captain America: 'We'll do that too' Elastigirl: 'I have a plan, but my Family needs a relocation home in the 'Big Apple'.' Tony Stark: 'There is one, in Queens' (The Incredibles arrived to their new home in Queens) Dash: 'Wow! I love Mom's new Job' Violet: 'It looks massive, but we'll handle it' Elastigirl: 'Now we can handle this Ultron without getting into danger' Violet: 'So what is Mom's new Job?' Mr. Incredible: 'Her new job is about harnessing the powers of the Jedi Scepter' Dash: 'I wonder what this Remote does?' (He press a button) (Then the Living Room is revealed from the floor with a mini-Waterfall) Violet: 'Wow!' (But when Dash press the other button on the Remote, the Furniture landed on the water platiform) Violet: 'What are you doing!?' Elastigirl: 'Stop it' Dash: 'Oops' (Last Lines of the Episode) (At the Sanctuary Hideout's outdoor Area, the 100 'Saviors' attend a meeting by Negan) Negan: 'Those morons know about 'Project Ultron', and our plan is to control it. Failure to do so...and there will be punishment' (He uses his 'Lucy Keyblade 2.0' to smash a plastic human) Gallery Ultron 1.0 sends the 5 Iron Legion Robots to attack the Avengers.jpg|Ultron 1.0 sends 4 Iron Legion robots to attack the Avengers Kairi prepares to attack.jpg|Kairi uses her Keyblade to attack a contolled Iron Legion Robot Karai in her Party Dress.jpg|Karai in her Party dress A Starter-Dish of Cheesy Bread is made.jpg|A Starter Dish of Cheesy Bread Kairi and Xion.jpg|Kairi and Xion Mrs Stoppable reminds the Team that Ultron escaped.jpg|Mrs Stoppable reminds the Team that Ultron escaped Category:Live Action/Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Fantasy Category:Family Category:Friendship Category:Fiction Category:Teamwork Category:Drama Category:Hope Category:United Allies Category:Marvel